Jekyll and Hyde
by Anime Insaniac
Summary: A new student has arrived at Konoha High, and when provoked he's more dangerous than the most feared one in school. AU NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, TemaHaku
1. Prologue : The New Student

**Jekyll and Hyde**

Second AU fic of Naruto and I got an idea of how it should go. Anyway I don't own Naruto and never will.

And I'd like to thank Red Lotus nin and Ice Hunter nin for the inspiration of this story.

Prologue : The New Student

A blonde-haired and brown-eyed woman looked over the profile of the student and smiled, "This school may be perfect for someone like you."

"I'm not proud of my reputation in the different schools," said the spiky, blonde-haired, blue-eyed 16 year old in front of her. "I only fought to prevent injury, which caused injury on its own. The fact that this is my eigth school makes me less proud of my reputation."

"Don't worry, at Konoha we tolerate quite a bit," she said still smiling and she took a slight drink of the sake she had on her desk.

'I wonder why,' the blue-eyed teen thought sarcastically.

"Anyway, here's your schedule," Tsunade stated. "Welcome to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto."

"And thank you Tsunade-sama," Naruto then said smirking, "I think I'll call you Tsunade-baa-chan."

Tsunade was slightly drunk so she didn't catch what Naruto said.

And Naruto walked out of the office.

At homeroom Naruto came in and Iruka introduced him, "Class I'd like to introduce Uzumaki Naruto, he just transferred from Oto."

Though most of the class gave him a look that said they didn't care some gave him a surprised look. Naruto looked through the class and was surprised to see two familiar faces.

"You may sit in back next to Gaara and Hinata," Iruka instructed pointing to a red-haired maled with bags under his eyes and a navyblued-haired female with white eyes.

Naruto smirked. Everyone thought it was because he was sitting next to Hinata.

'Who is this guy?' thought a black-hair, onyx-eyed male. 'He's the third transfer student to this class, and he doesn't know who he's sitting next to.'

Everyone started chatting while Naruto sat in back.

Naruto looked to Gaara and said, "Was Suna not good enough for you?"

Gaara smirked at that remark, "Things got boring when you left. So I decided to relieve the school of a few bully problems."

"What'd you give them?" Naruto asked.

"A few broken parts, arms, legs, and noses," he answered. "I was expelled along with Kankurou and Temari for assisting me. And now here I am."

"So when did Haku get here, his brother here too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He was here before me so I really don't know, and yes Zabuza is here, along with another by the name of Hoshigake Kisame," Gaara admitted. He then told his friend, "Haku and I are pretty well feared here. So why are you here? Last I heard from the gangs you were at Oto."

"I lasted three weeks," Naruto stated.

"Damn, how many guys were there to hurt before they had enough?" Gaara asked slightly surprised.

"They didn't care about the students," Naruto told him. "Unfortunately a teacher was stupid enough to attack me."

"Apparently they didn't know about the problem you have," Gaara said, half amused.

"I think I'll have to know more about this school, you don't look like you've been here long enough," Naruto stated to his friend.

"Though I've only been here for two weeks, you're sitting next to the right person," Gaara said pointing to Hinata. He then informed Naruto, "Hinata carries a fair amount of knowledge of subjects and of the school. She can show you around. She's also quiet most of the time so people don't notice her and she can observe," he finished with a small smirk.

Naruto looked at Hinata for a brief moment and told Gaara, "She's pleasing to the eyes as well."

"Her cousin is one of the biggest gang leaders in school," Gaara told him. "Although, I doubt you have reason to fear him."

"I've heard that Uchiha Itachi is here as well," Naruto said, "How much credit does he carry?"

"If he blinks other than usual most of them flinch," Gaara told him. He then stated, "I'm glad to say that's more than Haku and me together. Itachi and Kisame became good friends right off the bat."

"I just hope Kisame doesn't remember me, as hopeless as that seems," Naruto said slightly irritated. He then turned to Hinata and asked, "Would it be too much trouble to show me around?"

"N-not at all," Hinata answered, stuttering slightly.

"It think it was Hinata," Naruto said unsure.

"Y-yes, H-Hyuuga Hinata," she responded. "Let me see your schedule," Naruto handed it to her and her eyes openned in slight surprise, "Sh-showing you around will b-be easier than I th-thought, these are a-all the same classes I h-have."

"Don't tell me," Naruto stated. "You're shy around most people."

She blushed slightly and nodded.

"You really need to be more outgoing, stop stuttering, and from the look of your finger you should stop twiddling them," he advised as he observed.

She blushed even more at how direct he was.

When homeroom was over all left and Hinata guided Naruto to their next class.

Then a comotion occurred that got Naruto's attention.

End of Chapter.

Second Naruto AU, first present time AU. Anyway R&R


	2. Chapter 1 : Dr Naruto and Mr Kyuubi

**Jekyll and Hyde**

Second AU fic of Naruto and I got an idea of how it should go. Anyway I don't own Naruto and never will.

And I'd like to thank Red Lotus nin and Ice Hunter nin for the inspiration of this story.

Chapter 1 : Dr. Naruto and Mr.Kyuubi

* * *

'I don't want to, but I may need your help for this one,' Naruto spoke inside. 

'I will need your consent, just say the word,' a voice in Naruto's head responded.

'I'll have you as a last resort,' Naruto said in his mind. 'I just hope I can salve this without hurting anyone.'

'That might not be possible,' the voice replied.

Naruto the went to where the people gathered.

The black-haired onyx-eyed boy from homeroom.

"May I ask what's happenning?" Naruto said as he asked someone.

A guy with a kind of makeup on his face turned to him and the looked surprised and regained his composure, "Oh Naruto, I thought you were at Oto."

"Hello Kankurou, and yes I was," Naruto responded. "Now will you tell me what's going on."

"Uchiha Sasuke is beating on Nara Shikamaru, the one with the ponytail, and Inuzuka Kiba the one with the dog," Kankurou explained.

"I really should step in," Naruto said annoyed. "I just hope Kyuubi will take it easy on him if he fights, even if he is Itachi's brother."

"Just don't give him any bad injuries," Kankurou warned.

"I know, I know," Naruto explained. And Naruto stepped in and stopped the oncoming punch that Sasuke was about to throw at Shikamaru whom he had by the collar.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded as he lowered Shikamaru.

"Stopping this meaningless fight," Naruto said, still holding onto Sasuke's arm.

"You're that new guy from Oto who was talking to Sabaku Gaara," Sasuke said as he remembered Naruto's face, "Naruto."

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you would stop this senseless beating," Naruto demanded. "What reason do you have to hurt them?"

"They bothered me," Sasuke responded. He then grabbed Naruto's arm, "Just like you are right now."

"Since you don't know me, I'll give you a chance to walk away with no injuries," Naruto warned him. The people around gasped.

"If there's anyone who'll be injured it will be you," Sasuke said as he pulled back a fist.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto said in his mind.

'You got it,' he responded.

Naruto closed his eyes and openned them again to have Sasuke hesitating.

"Best not try that," Kyuubi said in Naruto's voice only much colder.

Hinata moved through the crowd and was surprised to see Naruto staring Sasuke down. She was about to try and stop him when Kankurou moved his hand in front of her.

"I'd be more worried about Uchiha," Kankurou informed her.

She just stopped and observed after hearing that, though still with some hesitation.

Sasuke then started punching at Kyuubi. Kyuubi either blocked or dodged. "Such pathetic skill," he told Sasuke and made him angrier. Sasuke then went into a frenzy and attacked continuously. After a minute Kyuubi saw his chance and got behind Sasuke and slammed his elbow right on his back, effectively knocking him to the ground and shocking every one of the students, save for three. Sasuke got up, but thanks to that blow he could barely stand.

"This isn't over," Sasuke said warningly as he limped off.

Kankurou smirk and stepped forward. A girl with a few ponytails and a fan in hand followed him.

"Hello Temari," Naruto said cheerfully as he regained control and help Shikamaru and Kiba up. He then noticed someone familiar behind Temari, he had a whit mask on his face that resembled bandages, he had a hair-style similar to Naruto's but less spiky and black, "Hello Zabuza."

"Naruto," Zabuza said cheerfully, "It's been awhile, maybe I should tell my cousin your here."

"I want as much peace as possible," Naruto responded slightly annoyed. "He'll find out anyway, just keep everything on low tone until Itachi finds out," he told them.

"That won't be long," Temari stated. She then whispered, "Good thing he held back, otherwise Uchiha might have had a severed spine."

"Well, I have to get going to my next class," Naruto stated. "Can't be late."

"Who's your teacher?" Kankurou asked.

Naruto then read his schedule, "Ummm, Hatake Kakashi."

"No rush then," Temari said, "You'll probably be there before him even if you miss the class."

"I can only assume you mean he's always late, but it goes against my own words of advice, 'Don't Assume'," Naruto stated. "I don't wanna risk it."

"Okay," the three said in unison.

Naruto then spotted Hinata and went to her.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said to him.

Naruto was slightly surprised that he was being called that but shook it off, "What is it?"

"H-how did you take on S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I really don't feel comfortable about talking about that," Naruto responded. "Especially from someone I don't know that well. So do you mind if we drop the subject for now?" he asked.

"O-okay," she answered.

For the next thirty seconds Naruto was completely silent while Hinata lead them to their next class.

When Naruto entered the room he got glares from people, mostly females. He shook it off and asked where to sit. Hinata pulled him by the arm and lead him in the seat next ot hers. Naruto still felt the glares on him.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked to nobody in particular.

"You beat up one of the schools biggest hearthrobs," said a guy behind Naruto.

Naruto looked to see a chubby guy with brown hair with a bag of potato chips in his hands.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"Akimichi Chouji," he responded.

"The biggest glutton in school," a female voice said rudely.

Naruto looked to see a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes which were glaring at him, but there was something different about this glares.

"Yamanaka Ino," Chouji told him.

"Hmmm," Naruto said while standing up and approaching her. "You don't hate me," he stated.

"What do you mean?" Ino shouted, "You beat up Sasuke-kun, of course I hate you."

"No you don't," Naruto responded. "Your glare is different. There's no hatred behind it," he said. "It seems to me that you wanted Sasuke to lose," he finished.

"Why would I want that?" Ino demanded.

"Maybe he did something to you, or was currently doing something to a friend of yours," Naruto answered and she appeared to get more flustered. "Perhaps Kiba or Shikamaru," and when he finished that he could tell that she was about to scream at him. 'Bingo,' he thought with a smirk.

"Oi, Ino," said a voice and a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes stepped up. "Calm down, I may not like it that Sasuke-kun got beaten up, but he has been asking for it for some time," with those words everyone calmed down. She then turned around and smiled at him, "Haruno Sakura."

"Uzumaki Naruto," he responded, "Nice to meet you."

It was then that the teacher arrived with a mask over his nose and the bottom of his face, a sweatband over his left eye, and his nose in a book.

Naruto then looked carefully at the title and exclaimed, "Oh great, I have an Ero-sensei!" That comment got stifled giggles from quite a few people.

"You must be the new student," Kakashi said slightly irritated from the comment he made. "Step up front and introduce yourself."

And he did so and returned to his seat.

For the rest of the day he seemed to have it pretty easy with Hinata guiding him until gym.

* * *

End of Chapter. 

I put my own words of wisdom in there, 'Don't Assume.' Definitely something people should take in mind. And Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2 : Basketball Kyuubi vs Sasuke

**Jekyll and Hyde**

Second AU fic of Naruto and I got an idea of how it should go. Anyway I don't own Naruto and never will.

And I'd like to thank Red Lotus nin and Ice Hunter nin for the inspiration of this story.

Chapter 2 : Basketball Kyuubi vs Sasuke

* * *

Hinata escoted Naruto to the Gym, she then went to change for class. Considering this was Naruto's first day he didn't have any clothes with him to change into. 

Naruto merely sat down in the bleachers and examined who was in the class. There was a boy with long hair and white eyes similar to Hinata, 'Must be this Neji I've been hearing about.' He was currently talking to a girl with two buns in her hair. A guy with big roung eyes, a bowl haircut, and thick eyebrows came up to Neji and from Naruto's perspective was annoying him. Naruto noticed a quiet guy with hair sticking up and a pair of sunglasses on. He also saw Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Haku, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was also in this period, 'Hmmm, he definitely has potential, normally a person would be limping all day after that kind of blow from Kyuubi.'

Neji noticed Naruto and walked up to him, the girl with buns and the guy with thick eyebrows followed. He reached Naruto and smirked, "I heard you did a number on Uchiha." Neji said, "Nice going."

"You must be Hyuuga Neji," Naruto stated. "I listen to what people say, and there's a family resemblance. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he finished.

"You're pretty smart then," Neji said, "You're also very good at fighting, most who take on the young Uchiha end up in the infirmary. Anytime I face him it's always a stalemate," Neji finished with a sigh.

"You definitely have true power of youth," the thick browed guy said. "You are someone this school truly needs," he finished.

"What are you indicating, fuzzy eyebrows?" Naruto asked.

"How rude, my name is Rock Lee," he stated. "You should try out for the Martial art team. You could settle the disagreement between the Co-captains," he finished with a smile.

"I take it that would be the rivals Hyuuga and Uchiha," Naruto said with a bored look. "Sorry but I'm not interested. I'd prefer to live a quiet life, mostly because of my rep in other schools, I like a bit of excitement now and then, but I already have enough to do at my job."

"That's a nice explanation," the girl with the buns said. "But how did you know about Neji-kun's and Sasuke's rivalry?" she asked.

"First was his reaction to my beating Sasuke," Naruto stated. "Next was his explanation on the outcomes of every one of his and Sasuke's fights which mean he must have fought Sasuke a few times," he finshed and closed his eyes then openned them again. "May I know what your name is?" Naruto asked.

"Hayase Tenten," she responded politely. (They never say a last name in the anime so I just say what I think suits her.)

Naruto then saw something and said, "I think I'll get going, why don't you come with me fuzzy eyebrows and I'll give you a few pointer."

"Hai," and Lee followed Naruto.

While Naruto and Lee were walking away Lee asked, "And what kind of pointer can you give me?"

"I'll give you the pointers after the explanation and after I see your fighting style," Naruto said.

"And what kind of explanation is that?" Lee asked.

"I guess you don't see it," Naruto concluded. "Those two seem to have a thing for one another and I thought they should be alone."

"Gotcha, but how can you tell?" Lee asked.

"Insight on people's feeling is a talent that I have," Naruto stated. "A third of the girls fawn all over Uchiha yet there's no affection, I saw a few do the same for Neji. Even though there are so many with a crush and nothing more I saw someone who seemed to harbor feeling for Uchiha that were genuine," Naruto said.

"And who would that be?" Lee asked.

"Do you know Haruno Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Ahhhh, Sakura-chan," Lee stated dreamily at the mention of her name. And then stated determined and a firm fist up, "I will not lose her to Uchiha Sasuke."

"You merely have a crush, nothing more," Naruto said to Lee, though slightly annoyed when Lee didn't listen to him. "Her affection for Sasuke is genuine, though I have yet to see if he returns them," Naruto tried to explain, only getting more irritated when Lee still didn't listen to him. He then though of something, "If you don't listen I won't give you any tips."

When Lee heard that he regained his composure, "Alright, I'll only listen if you help me," he then gave Naruto a thumbs up and his teeth pinged.

"Look, class is about to start," Naruto said as everyone gathered. "I'll give you my advice after class."

"I'll hold you too that," Lee said as he and Naruto moved back to the bleachers.

When all were seated the instructor walked up, "It appears Kami-sama, Tsunade-sama, and the power of youth have allowed us to have a new student," he stated. He had features similar to Lee, except normal eyes. "I am your sensei in Gym, Maito Gai," he stated with a thumbs up and a smiled which a ping occurred in his teeth.

Naruto stood up introduced himself and sat back down.

"Now you all will run ten laps to warm up," Gai stated.

"I will run twenty," Lee said determined.

"You truly are my favorite student Lee," Gai said proudly.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said emotionally and a sunset appeared behind them.

"Lee," Gai responded with as much emotion as they hugged.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Oh great, this is more annoying then having an Ero-sensei," Naruto said irritated.

"Hai," most agreed, some didn't answer at all.

"Hey why don't we get started!" Naruto shouted at them.

"Right," Gai said as he finished his scene with Lee, he then blew his whistle for them to begin.

'Oi, Kyuubi,' Naruto stated in his mind.

'What is it?' he asked.

'We're running laps,' Naruto responded. 'I leave the physical activities to you, just no fighting, unless necessary, and even then go easy.'

'Gotcha,' Kyuubi responded and took over for the moment.

They started running and a race between Kyuubi, Sasuke, Neji, and Lee took place. Kyuubi winning by a few meters, Neji and Sasuke tieing for second, and Lee coming in last by only a few feet but still running.

"These four truly have the greatest power of youth!" Gai exclaimed as he saw they were finished. Once everyone was finished Gai announced, "We will be having a five on five game of basketball for the boys, and five on five for the girls, Nara Shikamaru will be the ref for the guys and Sabaku no Temari for the girls." And Gai placed them into teams. The teams for the boys were as thus, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Kankurou, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto(Kyuubi), Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara, Akimichi Chouji, and Momochi Haku. For the main girls it was Hyuuga Hinata and Hayase Tenten vs Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

There was tension in the air as people were looking at one another, Lee at Neji and at Sakura a few times while Neji focused his gaze at Kyuubi as did Sasuke. Kyuubi wasn't really focusing on anyone, his gaze would drift to Hinata, then Sasuke, and then Neji. Hinata glanced at a few times Kyuubi, thinking Naruto. Sakura and Ino were looking at sasuke as were some other girls, though Ino eyes then moved to Shikamaru a few times, the rest were looking at Neji save for Temari who actually had her eyes on Haku and vice versa. Shikamaru was looking into space but occasionally got back and looked at Ino.

Gai blew his whistle again snapping everyone out of their focus. And it all started.

Kyuubi himself knew he could probably best them in sports, but figured it best to work with the team, mostly to keep them from hating him. at the jump ball it was Neji and Kyuubi and Kyuubi got the ball first, passing it to Chouji. Chouji passing to Lee, him to Gaara and finally to Haku. They scored 2-0. Kyuubi said to Chouji and Lee, "Nice work, you two seem to have some talent." Kyuubi then turned to Gaara and Haku and that was enough for them. As the game progressed Kyuubi's team won, 30-29. "You guys are a good team, I look forward to facing you again," Kyuubi said to Sasuke's team.

Sasuke looked at him, "You truly have gotten to next to the top of my list of goal, the top being besting Itachi, but for some reason you've gained my respect."

"I can't say the same to you," Naruto said now in control, "Get rid of the bullying routine and improve yourself and we'll see."

Neji looked at him, 'Truly respectable.'

And at the end of class Naruto held up his end of the deal and met up with Lee after class. But he didn't know what he was in for.

* * *

End of Chapter. 

Chapter 2 up, I hope this meets with approval for most. just needed to say that.


	4. Chapter 3 : Rage Unleashed

**Jekyll and Hyde**

Second AU fic of Naruto and I got an idea of how it should go. Anyway I don't own Naruto and never will.

And I'd like to thank Red Lotus nin and Ice Hunter nin for the inspiration of this story.

Chapter 3 : Rage Unleashed

* * *

Naruto was looking at Lee's fighting position, "I hope you know how flawed Gouken is." 

"You must have an extensive knowledge of different fighting styles to know the flaws in Gouken," said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see Gai walking towards him, "I take it you use that fighting style as well?"

"Actually yes," Gai responded.

Naruto then remembered something, "Lee, I'll need to give you these pointers quickly, because I have a promise to keep."

"Yosh," Lee said and did his 'nice-guy' pose which annoyed Naruto slightly.

Naruto told Lee of different area's to hit when in different situations. He also told Lee of ways to make the situation what you want.

"Well Lee, that's all I can do for you right now," Naruto said while heading for the door.

"Yosh, if I can't get everything right I'll run 500 laps around the school," Lee said in the 'nice-guy' pose.

"Lee, truly the greatest fire of youth," Gai said with tears in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei," Lee said, the sunset returning.

"Lee."

Naruto didn't wait to hear the rest as he was already gone.

Naruto was walking when he got to another school.

He looked around only to find no trace of who he was looking for, 'She probably got impatient and left. I just hope she's okay.'

Naruto then left for his apartment, on his way there he heard some noise in an alley. His curiousity getting the better of him he walked in to see what was there. It didn't surprise him that a bunch of thugs were there huddling around something, "I'm curious as to what you guys are doing."

The thugs turned around and what looked like there leader had his pants unbuttoned.

Naruto looked at what they were huddled over which just happenned to be a girl with hair the same shade as Naruto's only longer and straighter with the same blue eyes as well. His curiousity turned to concern as he rushed to the girl's side, "TSUKI!"

"Naruto," the girl said as Naruto approached.

A few of the thugs moved to block him, but Naruto just punched them away and moved to Tsuki's side, "What happenned?"

Tears started forming in Tsuki's eyes as the thought of what was about to happen got her to hug Naruto, which was all Naruto needed, that and her ripped clothing.

Naruto stood up and turned around, rage in his eyes. He grabbed the nearest guy by the throat, which just happenned to be the leader of the group, "You guy are lucky I don't like killing," Naruto said as the leader was gasping for air. Naruto (yes Naruto, not Kyuubi) threw him at the wall and the leader fell unconscious upon head contact. "Beat it, or you'll suffer much worse than being knocked out."

The thugs snickered because they believed that their numbers gave them an advantage against Naruto. Oh how they were mistaken. Naruto ran forward and punched out the first guy he could. After that all of them, which was about twelve, attacked at once. Naruto himself was pretty good at fighting but didn't like it. This case was an exception, he wanted to do this to pay them back and to see how well his training payed off. What surprised Naruto is that he not only beat them without a scratch, but also broke at least one bone in each of them, minus the leader and the first guy he punched out. Each and every thug was unconscious when Naruto was through. He walked over to Tsuki and gave her his jacket.

"Good thing I came in time," Naruto said with relief that there were only minor cuts and scratches on her. "Next time don't let your impatience get the better of you."

"Onii-chan, arigatou," Tsuki said as she got up.

"What are brothers for," he responded while assisting. "Though I am sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry, I understand when you have to let Kyuubi control," Tsuki said while smiling at him.

"The thing is," Naruto paused, "I was the one fighting, Kyuubi merely gave me the training."

Tsuki only looked slightly surprised but still smiled, "At least I know you can take care of yourself."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm gonna need to train you, but first let's get you home and cleaned off, then we'll see Shizune-neechan."

"Hai," Tsuki said following Naruto.

Unbeknownst to them they had two spectators.

"It appears Naruto has family to support," Neji stated. "That explains why he won't do any extracurricular activities."

"Something was different when he was fighting though," Sasuke said. "When he was fighting me he looked natural, like fighting came by instinct. But now he looked off, almost as if he was a different person," he finished.

Neji and Sasuke called a temporary truce to find out more about Naruto.

"There's something else," Neji said while thinking. "Tsuki, from what Naruto called her mentioned something about Kyuubi."

Sasuke responded, "I heard that too, though I thought I misheard."

"If we both heard the same thing then these two must have some connection with him," Neji said. "We'll have to keep a close eye on him."

"It's not that surprising considering Kyuubi was last known to be at Oto and Naruto recently transferred from there," Sasuke responded. "I also heard something about Shizune."

"I heard that as well, considering she's a doctor after school hours it makes sense for Naruto to see her," Neji said. "Though how he knows her in such a way as to call her nee-chan is a mystery to me."

"We probably shouldn't pry on that subject," Sasuke said. "Besides, most likely it's not that interesting. Why don't we find out his connection to Kyuubi?"

"Why not," Neji said. "But we'll need to set a date and time.

And they did so.

With Naruto and Tsuki...

They were at Shizune's office. Shizune did a full check-up on Tsuki while Naruto waited outside. When she was finished she said, "She only has a few minor scrapes, cuts and bruises, though I'd like to know what happenned."

Tsuki bowed her head, "My impatience got the better of me when Naruto was late, when I was walking home a bunch of thugs jumped me."

"We'll let you fill in the blanks," Naruto said when he saw the effect it was having on Tsuki.

She nodded sympathetically, "Well, considering the circumstances I won't charge you," Shizune responded. She then said, "I was about to close up when you caught me. I have a date."

"I just hope Yakushi-san treats you well," Naruto said.

That statement got Tsuki giggling while she thought about Shizune and Kabuto together.

"How..." Shizune asked.

"This is Naruto we're talking about," Tsuki said after she calmed down.

"Well we'd better get going Tsuki," Naruto said. "We don't want to make Shizune-neechan late for her date with Kabuto."

"Sayonara, Shizune-neechan," Tsuki said as they left for their apartment.

* * *

End of Chapter. 

New OC, name Uzumaki Tsuki. Who can I pair her up with? Send the reviews. And let's see what Neji and Sasuke find out if they join forces.


End file.
